Reduced blood flow due to atherosclerotic occlusion of vessels is a major cause of vascular diseases. Pressure measurements in arterial vessels and particularly in coronary arteries prior to treatment have been used for lesion characterization and treatment selection. More specifically, pressure gradient across a lesion has been clinically used as an indicator for lesion severity. Measurements made during and after treatment allow one to assess therapy efficacy. Existing equipment for monitoring intravascular measurements have multiple, separate parts and bulky monitors. There is, accordingly, continuing interest in improved monitoring equipment.